Maxson bunker design document/2
This is part 2 of the Maxson bunker design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Cast Of Characters Andrea Brixley Andrea began her career in the Brotherhood of Steel as a scout/explorer. She was originally sent east to confirm the existence of Maxson Bunker and to use it as a staging area for her explorations. She was accompanied by a team of four paladins. After the war broke out between the BOS and the NCR, Andrea was promoted to commander and placed in charge of the bunker. She also received the title of Elder Paladin, as did her four companions. Andrea is not comfortable with leadership and would prefer to spend her time exploring. She isn't very organized and is content to let people do what they are best at with little supervision. Fortunately, her supporting staff recognizes her flaws and cover for her. Andrea's most ardent supporter is her best friend and fellow paladin, Glenn Deering. Glenn Deering Glenn began his career as a junior scout. He was one of the original team members who began to explore the east with Andrea Brixley. He found his superior to be very confident in the wilds and he learned a lot from her. He soon began to hold her in the highest respect and this eventually turned to love. However, Andrea's promotion to commander placed him in an awkward position and he has steadfastly refused to confess his feelings for her. Glenn is very dedicated and loyal. He has a much laid back personality and rarely allows anything to upset him. He is a hard worker and oversees the basic functioning of the base and its personnel. He also recognizes his commander's lack of organizational abilities and discretely handles anything that she overlooks or forgets. Jerry Corsetti Jerry began his career as a grunt and quickly worked his way up the ranks to paladin. He is a competent warrior as well as a decent strategist. His accomplishments soon earned him the rank of squad leader and he was assigned a special squad. He and his select troops are sent in when situations demand special attention and tactics. In other words, they are a clean up crew. Jerry is very proud of his squad and their accomplishments. He will often brag, loudly, about his squad and how important they are to the Brotherhood. Jerry has a very youthful attitude despite his age. He believes that if you take the time to grow up you'll grow old, and then it's time to die. Jerry is not pleased with the base commander, Andrea Brixley. He devised a plan for ending the war with the local NCR once and for all, but could not get approval from the commander. She felt that it was a borderline suicide mission and, despite his tactical reputation, would not allow it. He now believes that her policies in regards to the war are lax and detrimental to the Brotherhood in general. He would like to see the commander replaced by Traci Niels who proclaims a more proactive solution to the war. Reggie Billings Reggie began his career as a weight trainer and unarmed combat specialist. He joined the Brotherhood of Steel in his late twenties and soon began training the troops. When he learned of the expedition to explore the east he quickly volunteered. He felt that he needed a change of pace and the eastern lands seemed like the ticket. Reggie is getting up there in years and is no longer the man he used to be. He realizes this and tends to take things easy now. Although he is still training the troops, he finds that he just can't go toe to toe with them himself. He now pairs them off with one another during training and is content to watch from the sidelines. Reggie is a very friendly and open individual. He goes out of his way to stay on everyone's good side. He believes that the fewer enemies you make, the less you have to look over your shoulder. He just wants to get along. Traci Niels Traci began her career in the Brotherhood as a scribe but tired of the technical side of life. She asked to be placed in a combat role and was given the chance to prove herself. She was found to be a competent combatant who also had the advantage of being able to repair equipment on the fly in the field. She worked her way up the ranks and soon earned the title of Elder. Traci is a headstrong no holds barred kind of woman. She is opinionated, she knows it, and she doesn't care. She will often voice her opinion tactlessly whether or not it is asked for. She is considered a bitch by most anyone who knows her and she could care less. Traci is not pleased with the base commander, Andrea Brixley. She finds her unorganized, flighty, and generally incompetent. She knows that, were it not for Glenn's careful attention, Andrea would fall apart. Traci would like nothing more than to replace the commander with herself and she has made this known to all. However, Traci is loyal to the Brotherhood and its line of command. She follows her commander's orders dutifully. Tamara Young Tamara is a pretty young woman with no particular skills other than cooking. She grew up in a small wasteland town and, although intelligent, had no opportunity to improve her place in life. She eventually met a young man, fell in love, and was thinking of settling down. However, life in a small town was still very unappealing and she wanted out. Tamara got her opportunity when she was offered a job as a cook for a military organization. It seemed that they were short on personnel and needed someone competent to take on the task of feeding the troops. She quickly accepted the position and broke the news to her new boyfriend. She was quite happy when he agreed to join her and help her out in her duties. After clearing everything with her new employer, she set out for Maxson bunker. Tamara is intelligent and bright, but she suffers from the foolishness of youth. Oftentimes she does things just because others are doing it. She doesn't take the time to think things through. Jon Young Jon is a young man with a single purpose. He wants to have fun in life. He uses women for pleasure, but he's at least honest and admits this before becoming involved. He uses recreational drugs, but stays away from the hard stuff. He's willing to do an honest day's work when he has to and takes on odd jobs. Jon enjoyed his carefree lifestyle until he met Tamara. He was honest with her and told her exactly what he wanted from her. She agreed and all was well. Much to his surprise, he found that he couldn't get her out of his mind. When she announced that she was leaving town for a new job, Jon asked her to take him with her. He was willing to give up his lifestyle if he could spend his days with her. Tamara accepted. Jon is a good man despite his use of drugs. He loves Tamara, respects her, and wants to make her his wife. Although they are not married, they agreed to share Jon's last name. Davis Hewitt Davis began his career as a Brotherhood of Steel scribe. He is brilliant, although somewhat lazy. He knows that people of his caliber are in high demand and he takes advantage of the fact. He sees the BOS as a means to an end and nothing more. He thinks it will sound good on his resume'. Davis was not at all pleased when the war broke out with the NCR. Even though he knew he was part of a military organization, the thought of having to fight and getting killed in a war never crossed his mind. When he heard that there was going to be a desertion from the bunker, he quickly joined in. Unfortunately, when the time came to leave he was the only one who was caught. When questioned about his reasons for leaving he claimed he was disillusioned by the war and the tarnished record of the Brotherhood. He was ashamed to admit his real reasons. Davis is not a coward. He simply wants to live and let live. He doesn't believe in war unless the enemy is on your doorstep or a proven threat. In such a case he would fight to defend his country. He just doesn't see the war with the NCR as being that type of war. Devon Hill Devon began his career as a grunt. Over several years with the Brotherhood of Steel he proved his dedication and combat worthiness. He was given several promotions and received several awards for his accomplishments. Devon was chosen to participate in a covert stealth team using untested devices. He readily agreed and excelled in the training. Once again he distinguished himself in completing his assignments. Unfortunately, there was no recognition for his efforts because his work was secretive in nature. However, he recognized this fact and accepted it. Devon was the unfortunate victim of the stealth devices known as StealthBoys. Prolonged use caused the user to suffer paranoia, delusions, and eventual schizophrenia. When this was discovered, the devices were banned and the team disbanded. However, it was not known that the team had already begun to suffer the effects of the device. Thinking the disbanding of their team to be a conspiracy, they decided to steal the StealthBoys and form a new covert operation called the Circle of Steel. Devon was left at the base as an undercover operative to cover up the theft of the StealthBoys. Sarah Whatley Sarah joined the Brotherhood of Steel because her brother, Edward, became a member. When their parents died, Sarah promised to look after her younger brother and take care of him. If this meant following him into the Brotherhood, she was more than willing to do so. Sarah had no liking for the military and just couldn't seem to excel at any of the skills required to get ahead. Everyone knew that she was there because of Edward. And everyone also knew that there was no getting rid of her unless her brother went with her. So, everyone found something for Sarah to do until she took an interest in the medical field. Much to everyone's surprise, including her own, she showed the potential to become a competent doctor. Sarah's place in the world had been discovered. Sarah is currently an intern at the base. Unfortunately for her, the former staff deserted and she has been left to further her career on her own. She takes her work seriously and is studying everything she can find related to medicine in the bunker's library. Edward Whatley Edward began his career as a mechanic's assistant in a small town. He showed great potential to become a mechanic himself, but his mentor jealously guarded his secrets. Edward's sister, Sarah, worked hard to earn enough money to buy her brother the education that he needed. Her hard work paid off and he became a master mechanic. Edward was discovered by a Brotherhood of Steel recruiter and offered a position in the order. He decided to accept under one condition, his sister was to be allowed to join as well. Although this was unheard of, it was agreed upon. The order did not want to lose someone as skilled as Edward. Edward is a simple man and is pleased with his life. He loves his sister and watches over her just as much as she watches over him. The two siblings are very close and neither one goes anywhere without the other. Scripting General I have placed scripting sections at the end of each area description. Cut-scenes I have placed scripting sections at the end of each area description. Monster Roster The player will encounter no monsters at the bunker other than the eventual showdown with the Circle of Steel. Random Encounters Emotional Porn This section sets up all the emotional role-playing opportunities present in Maxson Bunker. Drama Someone has poisoned the base commander. The player can wander about the base, interview people, perform tasks, and unravel the mystery as he does so. Moral Dilimmas I'm not sure at this time. Role-playing Tests And Epithets We can check Karma via the player's responses in dialog and the actions he takes in dealing with the Twin Mothers. Ties To Overall Game Themes This is an optional play area. Although there will be ties into the game via Hoover Dam, it is not necessary to play this area. NPC Companion Uses There are no specific NPC uses in the Maxon Bunker area. Quests Main Quests There are a few quests in the Ouroboros area. Most of them are not really required; they are just there for story purposes and to give the player something to do. I have listed them in no particular order. # Cure the commander: #: This quest starts indirectly by talking to the doctor, Sarah Whatley. It's not a quest that the character is asked to take on, it is just indirectly assumed through dialog. However, if the character has medical skills then they can choose (with moderate skill) to aid Sarah and solve this quest initially. Otherwise, the player must take on a few indirect quests, get access to the base, and then find the cure through dialog with various people. # Find the poisoner: #: One the commander is cured she will ask to see the player. She wants to know who poisoned her and why. This quest is assigned and can be completed through dialog with various people. # Find contacts: #: Once the poisoner is found, the player will be asked to find his associates. This quest will lead the player to Hoover Dam. It also has the potential to lead to the COS, the "bad guys" in this scenario. # Find COS: #: After finding the location of the COS the player will be asked to eliminate them. # Peacemaker: #: At this point the player will be asked to end the war between the Brotherhood of Steel and the New California Republic. # Repair Forklift: #: This is an incidental quest that the player is asked to perform. It gives them something to do. # Repair Vents: #: This is an incidental quest that the player is asked to perform. It gives them something to do. # Repair Computer: #: This is an incidental quest that the player is asked to perform. It gives them something to do. However, this quest will also give them access to the second level of the bunker. Even if the player is unable to solve the quest, he can take it just for the access. # Repair Memory: #: This is an incidental quest that the player is asked to perform. It gives them something to do. However, this quest will also give them access to the second level of the bunker. Even if the player is unable to solve the quest, he can take it just for the access. # Repair Water Chip: #: This is an incidental quest that the player is asked to perform. It gives them something to do. However, this quest will also give them access to the second level of the bunker. Even if the player is unable to solve the quest, he can take it just for the access. # Establish trade: #: When all is said and done it will be revealed to the player that the bunker is no longer receiving supplies from the BOS in the west. A deal will need to be made with one of the caravans of Hoover Dam to provide supplies to the bunker. # Find the codes: #: Devon Hill changed all of the codes on the bunker armory. Without access to weapons and armor, the Brotherhood is helpless. The player will be asked to track down Isaac Gant, a former BOS member, who knows the reset codes to the armory. Merchant Quests There are no merchant quests in this area. Floating Quests There are no floating quests in this area. Sound Requirements Music The Bunker is the home to the Brotherhood of Steel. I think the music should reflect the knights of chivalry that the Brotherhood is supposed to represent. Basic SFX Map And Map Key The maps are in the locations section above. I'll have to move them down here. Category:Maxson Bunker design document